


Just to summarize the facts.

by ladymdc



Series: 606 | 707 [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Implied post secret ending, MC is an OC, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: “I want to be a trace that can never be erased from you.”
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Series: 606 | 707 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269722
Kudos: 57





	Just to summarize the facts.

After lunch, Olivia climbed into bed too full to do much else than hug the covers around herself. There was a list of things she had hoped to accomplish today but found herself too tired to care. So, she stayed where she was and let her mind drift; first, to the reality of the situation— they were having a little girl— then to the possibilities that remained. 

Would she have blue eyes or gold? Be naturally gifted like her father and share his eccentricities? Would she like to read or perhaps row? Have hair like Olivia’s? 

Some time was lost as she thought about it because the next thing she was aware of was the mattress dipping as Saeyoung slid into bed next to her. 

“Livy kitty,” he murmured, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “Do you plan on sleeping all day?”

She lifted her head enough to glance over at the clock. It was nearly five o’clock in the evening. 

“No, but it looks like I already have,” she said, then burrowed against him.

Saeyoung tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. “Are you alright?” 

Olivia nodded automatically as she ran her fingers along his shirt, but asked: “Does it matter to you that it’s not a boy?” 

He drew back and looked at her, bewildered. “What? No,” he replied, laughing. “You know damn well the gender has never mattered to me.”

“I know that,” she said quickly, then added, “Rationally,” almost in afterthought. 

He gave her a brilliant smile that instantly made her heart skip a beat or two. “Baby brain.”

“It’s not funny,” she demurred. Olivia could go from perfectly happy to sobbing, then laughing hysterically in a matter of seconds. Not to mention, she was hungry almost all of the time. 

“I feel like a lunatic.”

“You are a lunatic,” he said wryly, running one fingertip down the bridge of her nose and over one cheek before following the same path with his lips. 

A single kiss was placed to the tip of her nose and another to the crest of her cheek. 

“After all, you did marry me.”

Then a longer, softer press of his lips to hers. Olivia sighed as she grew aroused, which admittedly did not take much at twenty weeks gone. Sometimes all he had to do was breathe on her. She was continually battling bouts of arousal at the oddest of times. 

When he stopped kissing her, she looked up at him dazedly, taking in his perfectly disheveled red hair and the sharp lines of his jaw.

“It was always going to be you,” she told him, exactly the way she had told him when they first came together. 

Olivia watched his eyes as she said it. The gold seemed to flicker, then his irises darkened, and his corneas bloomed as he too recalled. 

Saeyoung raised a hand and placed it across her throat, his thumb slid lightly along her neck. He had beautiful hands, such beautiful hands, and the familiar gesture did nothing to stem the way her entire body thrummed. Olivia wanted them on her and in her, and she could feel her pulse fluttering against his palm as she thought about it.

“Sometimes, I still can’t believe it ended up like this—given everything that’s happened.” 

Before she could respond, he leaned close to brush his lips over hers again, just a fleeting touch. Then his hand tightened around her throat, pulling gently to encourage her head to tilt back as his tongue ghosted along her lower lip. The moment she opened to him, his hand moved down. 

The very tips of his fingers stroked over her nipple through her t-shirt. Any touch to her chest usually sent her grimacing in pain, but his touch only made her ache. Then it traced down along her body to snake under her shirt and over her hip. 

“Take this off for me. I want to see you.” 

Olivia complied, sitting up briefly to pull off her t-shirt before settling onto her back. One hand snuck under her head to twist back into her hair as his other traveled over her form, taking her in as he always did. His hand slid over breasts, which had enlarged several sizes, then smoothed over her lower abdomen. It paused there, fingers splayed out as if measuring just how much she had grown since he’d last done this, which had occurred earlier in the day. 

It was impossible to doubt there was life within her. However, Saeyoung seemed to constantly need the reminder. Everything about his behavior over the last few months told her that he reveled in her being with child. His child. But it was as if he couldn’t fully wrap his mind around it. Perhaps he wouldn’t be able to until he was holding their little girl in his arms. 

At a sudden flutter under his hand, the corner of his mouth twitched. Then his fingers grazed the waistband of her underwear as Saeyoung's attention shifted away from the baby and back to Olivia.

She spread for him as his hand slipped under the thin cotton, and she shivered at the mere brush against her sex. Her every nerve ending came alive under the tentative touch. Saeyoung made a gratifying sound against her mouth when he found her hot and wet already.

He slid his fingers up and down. Teasing her. Leaving her unable to do anything but lay in his arms and  _ feel.  _

Feel him touching her,  _ playing _ with her. Pressing lazy circles into her clit and giving her so much pleasure. The heaviness that sat low in her pelvis seemed to increase the sensation. 

Olivia could spend a decade kissing him and feeling the burning reverence in the way he touched her. Hell, they might have continued on that long in a holding pattern until he broke away to kiss along her breast, lips feather-soft before his mouth caught around her nipple. 

She let out a moan, then shuddered as the movement of his fingers became more intent.

“Saeyoung, I—“ Olivia began and instantly cut off. His slow assault on her chest and the way he stroked between her legs made her almost incoherent with need.

Her breathing became labored and unable to think around the tension concentrating where he was touching her so purposefully, buried her hands in his hair. Saeyoung emitted a little sound in the back of his throat. One that sounded like desperation and arousal.

Abruptly, the movement of his fingers ceased, and then Saeyoung was no longer touching her at all. Olivia made a cry of protest because she was wound too tight. The burn of arousal in her core was almost mind-numbing, and she had never felt so empty. She didn’t just want to come; she needed to. 

“I know,” Saeyoung consoled, easing himself out of her grip so he could move between her legs. 

His shirt was already off, as were her panties. Somehow. And Olivia watched the pale, lean muscles in his chest ripple as he pushed at the fabric of the soft pants he wore until he freed himself. As he leaned over her, Olivia tried not to cry from how desperately she wanted him and how grateful she was that he wasn’t going to force her to ask.

“You do the same to me,” he said, then slid into her, and Olivia immediately canted her hips forward to take him deeper.

When he started to move, it took less than a second for her to come; the force of it so sudden and intense that Olivia whimpered. Saeyoung had his fingers tangled into her hair so tightly she could barely move as he continued to slowly dive deep inside her. 

Eventually, she stopped trembling under him as the pressure of him filling her over and over and  _ over  _ shifted from overwhelming back to not enough. 

Saeyoung dipped his head so that his mouth was near her ear. “You make me need,” he told her, his breath whispering across her skin. 

His hand cupped her breast, and he dragged a thumb over her nipple as he started to put force behind his thrusts. It was still slow, but unrelenting, and Olivia arched against him as another orgasm swelled.

He pulled her left leg up with his arm, deepening and shifting the angle as the speed finally increased. 

“And I’ve never needed anyone,” he panted. “Before. Not like this.”

Several more deep, hard strokes, and she gasped and then shuddered as her whole body tensed under and around him again. Distantly, she was aware of the exact moment he came, of the teeth sinking into her neck as he moaned. The sound reverberated down into her center, leaving her unsure where his pleasure began, and hers ended. 

Eventually, he stilled, and the ecstasy abated. Olivia lovingly stroked her hand across his back as his breath dragged across her skin near her ear. Then he kissed her shoulder before lifting his head. 

The blacks of his eyes had almost overtaken the molten gold, and his cheeks were tinted pink. His gaze was slightly glassy. 

She loved him more than words could say, and so she didn’t try. Olivia only ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. 

“I could get used to this, you know.” 

Olivia blinked, then exhaled in amusement. Admittedly, she wanted him to take her again, and he wasn’t even out of her yet. 

“I could too,” she allowed. “It’s a good thing we said we wanted more than one.” 

He grinned as he slipped out of her and dragged her tightly against himself. “Are you hungry?”

She sighed. “Do you even have to ask?” 

Saeyoung chuckled. “No. I’m mainly doing so as a way to segue to the news that I invited everyone over for dinner. Celebrate the occasion, so to speak,” he said, caressing her middle. “And Saeran offered to pick up your favorite ko-mex, so you don’t need to worry about anything other than the fact that thanks to our… activities, we’re officially running late to our own party. In our own home.” 

“They can wait,” she said, running her fingers lightly along his jaw. “They’re family. They’ll understand that I’ve been tired. I am growing a person, after all.”

His mouth quirked, then he hugged her close, fitting her snugly against his chest. But she had caught how his eyes watered. “I love you,” he murmured.

Before Saeyoung was alone, as was she, but it was different for him. All Saeyoung had known was suffering. It had taken time for him to see that there was no going back and straightening it all out or creating a path that led somewhere different. It had taken even longer for him to realize that despite everything, he wouldn’t want to. That it wasn't all bad.

He wasn’t alone anymore, and he never would be again. 

“I love you too,” Olivia told him. “I’ll always love you.”

Saeyoung nodded, and when he began to cry, she didn’t question it. 

They were together, and no one was watching. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot should be the last in my *loosely tied together* one-shot series based on 707's route. However, I plan on indulging the preggo/family feels in earnest over in TT <del> once I get it that far along</del>, which is the next fic in this series 🙌
> 
> Also, ko-mex is South Korean/Mexican fusion & seemed like something a preggo would want 😹


End file.
